


Yuuki ga mendokusai

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Accidents, Established Relationship, M/M, Skiing, Vacation, Whining, Winter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No te preocupes. En caso de peligro inmediato llegará un San Bernardo para salvarte, estoy seguro.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Yuuki ga mendokusai

**Yuki ga mendokusai**

**(La nieve es molesta)**

“¿Kota?” Kei lo llamó con aire confundido, acercándose con dificultando, dejando los esquís arrastrar en la nieve compacta.

El mayor miraba fijo al telesilla con aire aterrorizada, y Kei comenzaba preguntándose si, en retrospectiva, llevarlo de vacaciones en montaña hubiera sido la mejor de las ideas.

“Ko, ¿está todo bien?” preguntó con una ceja levantada, posando una mano en el brazo de Kota, queriendo ser consolatorio.

“¡Sí!” contestó el mayor, el tono de voz más alto de una octava con respecto al normal. “No hay problemas. No puedo esperar de llegar a la cima. Me... me gusta esquiar.” le aseguró, sonriéndole por un breve instante, antes de volver mirando el telesilla que llevaba a la cima de la montaña, como un condenado a muerte habría mirado a la horca.

Kei rio bajo, caminando en adelante y tomando asiento, casi temiendo que Kota lo dejase allí solo.

El mayor, sin embargo, lo siguió, aun claramente a regañadientes, y empezaron subiendo rápidos.

“Ko-chan...” comenzó el menor, suspirando mientras miraba alrededor. “Lo sé que nunca has esquiado antes en tu vida.”

Yabu se salió los ojos, girándose brusco hacia él y haciendo así oscilar el telesilla; se agarró fuerte a la barra protectora, tomando una respiración honda.

“Lo siento.” murmuró. “Me parecías tan emocionado por la idea de esquiar que no quería... bien, no quería decirte que en realidad estaba la primera vez para mí.”

Kei levantó una ceja, mirándolo enrojarse furiosamente.

“O que estás muerto de miedo.” se burló de él, mientras se acercaban más a la cima. Luego suspiró melodramáticamente, llevando una mano completa de raqueta a la frente, exasperado. “Vale, Kota, ¿al menos recuerdas lo que te he explicado antes? Hace cuña y ten los brazos cerca del cuerpo, las raquetas detrás. No impulsar demasiado y dóblate en las rodillas. Es toda una cuestión de física, al final, si mueves el peso en adelante, esquías más rápido. Estoy seguro que tendrás éxito de bajar por el valle sin causar una avalancha.”” le dijo, cabeceando unas veces enfrente a la expresión confundida de su novio. Al final suspiró otra vez, dándole una palmadita en la pierna. “No te preocupes. En caso de peligro inmediato llegará un San Bernardo para salvarte, estoy seguro.”

Kota no tuvo tiempo de contestar, que llegaron en cima.

Kei fue pronto en adelante, mirando alrededor extasiado.

Cuando Aki y él estaban niños, sus padres los llevaban a menudo a esquiar, pero nunca lo había hecho desde que se había unido a la Jimusho.

Le faltaba, de verdad; le gustaba esquiar, le gustaba ser allí en alto y mirar debajo, especialmente a esa hora de la mañana, cuando la luz del sol golpeaba la nieve, haciendo el blanco casi cegador.

Lo hacía sentir bien, lo relajaba, aun en ese momento fuera un poco preocupado para la salud de su novio, que rengueaba detrás de él arrastrando los pies.

“Yo voy a la pista más difícil, ¡Ko!” le gritó, mirándolo travieso. “Tú vete allí, donde están las pistas más simples. Si te parecen demasiado complicadas, más allá hay las de los niños.” hizo unos pasos hacia de él, besándole los labios. “Si cuando he llegado no te encuentro, voy a llamar a emergencias.”

Lo dejó así, sin perderse su expresión aterrorizada.

Podía ver la catástrofe llegar al horizonte, y estaba seguro que Kota iba a encontrar algo de que lamentarse entre el final de esa experiencia infernal, pero ahora trató de no pensar en su novio.

Dado que el sacrificio había sido hecho por él, por lo menos iba a tratar de disfrutarlo.

~

“Física, ¡decías!” gritó el mayor, cojeando hacia el hotel. “Es toda una cuestión de física, ¡no puede ser tan difícil!” siguió, mientras Kei a su lado suspiraba, irritado.

“Kota, no es seguramente mi culpa si no puedes seguir simples instrucciones. Ninguno te ha dicho de clavar las raquetas en el terreno para frenar, ¿verdad?”

“Ninguno me ha dicho como frenar, ¿verdad?” contestó Kota, en ceño fruncido, parándose para masajearse la pierna. “Todo el peso se ha desequilibrado en adelante, me he hecho un daño del infierno.”

El menor cogió los hombros, girándose hacia él.

“¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo que tienes cavillas sutiles como ramitas secas? ¡No me culpes a mí!”

Kota volvió caminando hacia el hotel, siempre cojeando, alcanzando a su novio y apoyándose a sus hombros.

“Voy a necesitar hielo. Y alguien me te tenga cuidado. Y yo me he ya sacrificado para hacerte hacer esta cosa infernal, pues como mínimo deberías asegurarte que no tengan que cercenarme la pierna.”

Kei se mordió fuerte un labio, tratando de no echar a reír.

Por lo demás, cuando había visto a su novio cojear hacia él con aire dolorido, había sido bastante entretenido, cuando se había asegurado que fuera más o menos entero.

Lo dejó apoyarse contra de sí, llevando las manos a las suyas y acariciándolas lentamente.

“Lo siento, Ko-chan, de haberte hecho hacer algo tan peligroso y potencialmente mortal.” se burló un poco de él. “Te prometo que esta noche voy a ser una perfecta enfermera, y voy a redimirme.” siguió, girándose para sonreírle lascivamente.

Kota hizo muecas, asintiendo.

“Me parece el mínimo.” murmuró, dejando que el menor lo arrastrara en adelante.

Por lo demás, a Kei no le importaba de cómo hubiera ido.

Se había divertido, había esquiado después mucho tiempo, y ahora tenía toda la noche de pasar con su hermoso y estúpido novio.

Estaba seguro que, si esa noche hubiera hecho buen uso de sus habilidades de persuasión, al final iba a convencer Yabu a llevarlo allí el año siguiente también.

En resumidas cuentas, Kota no estaba famoso para su resistencia.


End file.
